gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Please Don't even resign and leave this wiki because you have problems. I tried once to leave this wiki too to end my problems in the past, but I figured out that is not as easy as one expects. I accept your apology and I know it was just a tiny mistake (not a mistake but five mistakes TBH), but man, after that Schafter incident, I am not the same person anymore. Yes, that message after the Schafter split makes me think: What in the world am I doing here? And that's how I started to be silent (not as silent when blaming on edit summaries), a total ignorant and getting mad at everything. Also, I didn't say something about leaving the wiki and even I considered leaving the wiki, but damn, you all know that is hard to leave something you wanted for a long time. At least I'm not as reckless to even leave without any sight I really dissapeared of this place. You Monk, you can stay here whatever you want. About me, well... I'm still considering it... -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:28, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:Weapons & more Thanks for that. BTW, could you delete this category? We already use this one here which works pretty much the same. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:53, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Politely why I disagree ::: Hi Monk, I think this is my best shot at explaining where I'm coming from and why I'm critical of the information given on the wiki page concerning the Adder. I don't want to add more noise to the discussion so I've tried to keep it as clean and structured as possible. I hope that this is a acceptable place to post my answer. 'In short' Your testing method includes the time it takes for the car to accelerate, making the result the avg. speed going from zero to max over 1 mile. Broughy's method had the car reaching top speed (presumably - read below for clarification) before entering the D'istance that he used in his calculation ('D/T=S). This method is valid as the formula for top speed is D'/T=S in a vacuum (no acceleration nor deacceleration). 'In Depth : Regarding the Adder talk, I personanlly appreciate the work that you have done. I believe that the "Adder top speed" talk is a mess because of miscommunication. We all agree that avg. speed is calculated by distance/time in a vacuum. As you noted in real life (not in space/vacuum ) you would need to count in factors such as wind, friction mechanics of the car etc. or use GPS technology. Which we can't because it's GTA. : As I understand it (please correct me if I'm wrong) your testing was done by eliminating all possible factors by driving in a straight line for 1 mile. This is fine for measuring the avg. speed over 1 mile. The testing I'm refering to also traveled over a staight fixed distance (not exactly 1 mile), but gained topspeed before entering the said straight. : In your method the result (avg. speed) included the acceleration before reaching topspeed. In the test I'm refering to the straight was only driven in topspeed. I'm not saying that, the method is perfect. E.g. it's a fact that you can't be sure when a car have reached top speed and stopped accelerating (in GTA). The way broughy worked with this uncertainty was by driving almost straight on a long distance on the highway in blaine county while also making sure that the RPM was constant (observed by the engine sound). Which most likely means that he drove his test distance in top speed from start till end. Which leads to the conclusion that D/T in a vacuum/constant speed is satisfied. : HeyBerg (talk) 23:42, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you for discussing this maturely. I appreciate your respect on the matter, and am now fully aware and understand the way these tests were carried out. The original description on the Adder's talk page wasn't enough for me to understand. I don't wish to use this as an excuse or to gain sympathy, but my mental issues and amnesia do cause me to misinterpret and misunderstand situations, I've noticed an incline in my lack of understanding lately, so I really am sorry. :::As I already said on MignightHawk's talk page, the fact the Banshee 900R is faster than the Adder through the results of this test may be added to its performance description, however, I will not allow the numerical data to be added in the page(s) to avoid contradictory and/or confusion with the other sources of speeds on the page. Thank ypu. :::Also, I was aware my test was wrong, I merely did it to disprove the method I thought was been carried out, to prove it is gaining an average and not a top speed - I stated I was fully aware on the talk page, but now that you have fully explained how the test was ACTUALLY carried out, I now understand. Monk Talk 00:28, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Freeway and Wiki WTF? I couldn't even find the latest revision. It kept showing the pre-cleaned-up version of the page, rendering it impossible to make further edits without redoing the same goddamn cleanup (the same happened to Mostrosity). And I also created a new category that still appears as a red link on the pages where it was added. Last but not the least, I can't even see what's going on the wiki because the Wiki Activity is showing edits from 9 hours ago. WTF is happening? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah things are messed up. My blog post made itself into an article and a user somehow. Monk Talk 01:30, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding one of your blocks Hello Monk, I noticed that you permanently blocked a user called "MiroPod" for a content replacement vandalism that also added unquoted foul language. Much as I hate vandalism, and in particular vandalism that adds unquoted foul language, the Blocking Policy dictates that first-time offenders should be temporarily blocked. In addition, it seems that this user's vandalism was his/her idea of a joke, since s/he reverted the vandalizing edit shortly after. I would strongly suggest that you change his block to, at most, three months. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:33, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Konan. I was also keeping an eye on that vandal as well, and Monk blocked him whilst I was looking at the other Wikis he's on. What I discovered was that he's blocked from at least two others for the same reason. Also, a few months ago Leon and Jamal recommended that vandals like that are blocked permanently because their edits show they're unlikely to be helpful editors. Sam Talk 00:08, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Honestly, the way I see it is if they remove all content from the page or wrote anything homophobic, racist or offensive, it's an infinite block, as I don't see any point in them coming back. Monk Talk 08:44, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Based on Sam's and your comments, I retract my original suggestion, since, as you say, this user is exceedingly unlikely to be a useful editor, especially since the GTA Wiki was not the only wiki that s/he vandalized. Keep him/her blocked. Thank you. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:24, February 22, 2016 (UTC) About Staff description What did you mean by "damage" in the General Housekeeping? Vandals? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 01:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your reversion of one of my edits Good day Monk, I noticed that you reverted the change that I made to the "Pipe" template. May I ask what I did wrong with that edit, and what the code that I removed does when added to the "Category:Templates" link? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Images Hi, can you tell me what i've violated? --Walk Back (talk) 17:55, February 23, 2016 (UTC)Walk Back Regarding your deleted images Hello Monk, could you please go back to the flag images that you deleted and leave a redirect to the remaining flag image? Some of those images are used in articles or other pages, and your deletions are breaking them. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Have to go now. You can easily go in the deletion log and recreate the articles and create redirects yourself. :P Monk Talk 07:53, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I will do so. Thank you anyway. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:00, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I cannot view the Delete Log, as it can only be seen by Administrators, Bureaucrats, Wikia Staff, the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) and . I will correct the pages that I can remember, but you will have to do the rest, as I went through the flags as fast as possible (due to the large number of them, and also because I was simultaneously working on this Navbox at the time), so I cannot remember exactly which flags were duplicates that I marked for deletion. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:51, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I have to say I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. That's one of these times that when getting enough of something, I simply lose control of everything. I guess we could "start over again", buddy. Almost at 4K edits? I didn't noticed that :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Greetings and all the best! I have a request which would have meant a lot :D :) MadaraUciha12 (talk) 17:17, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Templates *Template:Future game *Template:Gta4 missions *Template:GTALCS missions *Template:Gta2 characters *Template:GTASA missions *Template:GTAVC missions *Template:Stevie's Car Thefts *Template:Infobox Beverage *Template:Infobox video game *Template:Infobox voice actor/actress *Template:EasterEgg *Template:Music Please delete them. Many are incomplete, unused and/or have been replaced with a better template. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:56, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat Kick Yes, I believe that I did leave my Chat on. Also, I think that my web browser was malfunctioning at the time, as it was running exceedingly slowly at the time. Thank you for kicking me from the Chat. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:37, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Step Up Don't feel you're jumping on my grave. I think you should apply for my old post. You're the best admin, in fairness to the others, and I'd like to see you take it above anyone else. Leo68 (talk) 20:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Aww man. Thanks. I'll consider it buddy. Thanks ;) Monk Talk 20:06, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: Bike Sure. As for the APC, I knew someone would be surprised. :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Escuse Me, Sir For Benny's Original Motor Works, Can You upgrade a Topless Bravado Banshee into a Banshee 900R? or does it have to be a Hardtop version? User:Rakisas (talk) 6:00 AM 2/28/2016. Boxville When you're done with it, let me know. I'll try something to make the variants section less cluttered :p Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think I'm done with Boxville now. Moving onto Blista. Why, is there something missing on the Boxville article? Monk Talk 15:21, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Nope, I'll just remove "Work Boxville(s)" from variants and reintegrate them to the "Image Gallery"/"Design" sections. We already have too much variants there. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:27, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Promotion Congrats my boi. ^^ #nodoubt Dëan Talk 04:35, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations, you've been promoted to Bureaucrat by the community! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats man! You're now the boss xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 13:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC) What'd I tell ya?! I knew you'd get it! Congrats man, you deserve it! With me, you and Vault Boy in charge, the wiki should be in good hands! ( ) 16:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 Never doubted it. Good luck. Leo68 (talk) 17:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys :D Monk Talk 17:19, February 29, 2016 (UTC) CONGRATS!!!!!!! :D Knew you could do it :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:30, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats, buddy. :D Told ya there's no doubt about this. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 01:32, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Haha xD Thanks lads ;) Monk Talk 03:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sorry While I appreciate the apology, I'm really not even sure what you're talking about, so clearly I wasn't that upset by anything you've said :D Seriously, there's no need to feel bad about it. If you ever did say anything unjustified I'll just put it down to you having to put up with a ton of shite on here. Certainly no offence taken. I noticed you're going for Bcrat, I hope you get it because you deserve it. Can anyone vote for that or are only Admins allowed to have a say? 09:52, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :It was about the exhausts of the T20. Quite a while ago. :Anyone can vote, but it's too late unless you want to add your vote anyway - I'd still appreciate it ;) Monk Talk 15:21, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah right. Well not much point in my voting if you've already got the job, so I'll just say well done, you definitely deserve it :) 15:27, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Burrito Cleanup Unfortunately, I will probably go inactive for about 2 weeks (maybe less), due to serious college work and internet issues, so I won't cleanup this page any time soon. You can add more vehicle pages on my talk page, so I can have a list to work on. I will take care of it when I come back. Hope you can understand ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 00:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :No problem :) but in a couple of weeks, I'll be gone for around a month :P Monk Talk 03:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: You sure, boss? XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:41, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, buddy. If possible, try to check the Hakuchou Custom and the Double T Custom, as both are contradictory to each other stating to be "the fastest bike". Oh, and the Bati 800's gears. :P-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 16:49, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations and offer of assistance Good day Monk. Firstly, I would like to personally congratulate you on your promotion to Bureaucrat: as I said on the Requests for Promotion page, I feel that you will make a good Bureaucrat, and my only criticism is that, though I understand that, in your words, "the last few months have been quite a bitch", you do need to try to deal with disputes with a more level head, as you tend to be rather hotheaded at times. But aside from that, you have done an excellent job as an Administrator, and I feel confident that you can carry on the good work as a Bureaucrat. Secondly, I was reading your messages, and I have noticed that you require assistance with vehicle images. Is there any way that I may assist? If so, please let me know, and I will assist to the best of my ability. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. Though I very highly doubt that I will succeed in a promotion - primarily due to my relative inexperience compared to Ricardo - I may as well give it a shot. However, I will only do it on the condition that I explicitly state that you were the one who recommended that I run, as I do not wish to seem pompous. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:46, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Admin election Hi Monk. Just to let you know that admin elections are usually done on the Community Noticeboard. To give Konan a fair crack, I propose that Ricardo's RfP is halted and we start again from scratch. Sam Talk 17:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Will do now Sam, thanks :) Monk Talk 18:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Furore GT lol. Fixed. Thanks for letting me know. By the way congrats on becoming a bureaucrat. I was away so I couldn't vote but you would have gotten another yes anyway. Though I want to point out that you actually are not a bureaucrat yet :p If you take a look at , the bureaucrat box is not checked. Which is also why your user tag still displays "admin". You will have to contact another b'crat so they can tick the box for you. 17:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Haha xD Didn't even realise. Thanks mate. And thanks for the congrats. :) Monk Talk 18:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: New pics That's just me being lazy. I just increased the in-game resolution. Same 1080p monitor so I have to alt+enter the game (something I can't do in IV) because it won't display a thing if it's over 1080p. The pics are in 2K, originally wanted to take them as high as I can handle (all maxed out at 2560 x 1440) and then downscale it to 1920 x 1080 but I liked it more in 2K when I uploaded the Roosevelt in 2K by accident. Since my monitor blacks out and says "resolution not supported" while in full-screen, I have to blindly take screenshots. It's even worse when the game refuses to load _hi models. No chance of knowing what goes wrong in-game since I'm going 2GB over my limit. Had to discard over 20 photos today because low-poly interiors and everything else (the whole map disappeared once, too, lol). If you're curious about the fps I am getting: setup (1080p) runs at about 20fps, overkill (2k, the screenshots I uploaded) runs at about 5fps lol. 22:38, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Staff descriptions Hello Monk. After reviewing the Staff descriptions, I see that you have added "Very Active" to your description. If you wish, perhaps you should consider adding the same note to my own Staff description, though I will leave it to you, since my Staff description is already rather full as it is. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 02:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add it now. Monk Talk 15:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the "Bureaucrat" template Good day Monk. I noticed that the "Bureaucrat" template currently does not cause the pages that they are added to to become part of the "Staff" category. You should change this, or unprotect the template so that I can do so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Unprotected. ;) Monk Talk 15:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::It seems that "WildBrick142" beat me to the edit, and has fixed the problem for me. I have also made a very minor coding change to the template. You may re-protect the template now. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:46, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Staff Description Since you're at it, could you please add "Media Specialist" and "File Manager" to my description? Thanks ;) Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:07, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Done :P ;) Monk Talk 16:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: GTA V Image Pics What's your in-game brightness? I think that's what is causing issues. If it's anything higher than half-way then turn it down half-way or less and the contrast on the pics will look a lot better. Also, if that is an option on consoles, disable Depth of Field effects in R* editor (should be the second option when editing) so that won't blur the distant parts of the vehicle or even the vehicle itself. 16:34, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Vehicle MoS Could you please unprotect GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Vehicles so I can make some minor changes? Also, you have to protect the Design Gallery MoS, as it is part of an MoS ;) [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Done. PS loving the signature! ;) Monk Talk 15:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. You may re-protect the page right now. PS: Thanks! Finally I've learned it! [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I think you forgot to protect this one. Or is it meant to be always unlocked? [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:28, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done :P Monk Talk 16:31, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Riighttt Right. about the block, what's the big deal? I was trying to apologize to you and then you act like you don't give a single cent about it. So who's in fault now? You're the adult. you shoukd know that a kid like me is trying to apologize to a adult like you. So make enough sense mate. I am not even criticizing you or saying bad things about you. Dëan Talk 17:54, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Lol Monk? You claimed you're "too hurt" to speak to me? Let me give you a bit of my background, Firstly, I am '''NOT '''some kind of a guy who would talk behind other people's back. I am also not a aggresive kind of a guy who would fight you back. Secondly, yeah you're a adult. It doesn't meant that young or old, age doesn't have to be involved. You're a adult that have more maturity and more space in your brain. and thirdly, So what? I am apologizing with sincerity and my heart when I realised what my mistakes were. you just wanna like keep ignoring me just so I can keep being a guy with a dumb mind of not being able to have a courage to apologize to you? I mean C'mon mate, you're obviously more better than that. Dëan Talk 18:08, March 4, 2016 (UTC) What again Monk? Making it "worse" for you? Excuse me! y'know that I am very serious about apologize to you? And yet you keep blabbering this, blabbering that. Like, "look at your mistakes. I ain't forgiving you yet". Like seriously what's going through your mind? oh and that F word you use. I would never use any vulgarities in this arguement til' you pushed me. And now, I make you feel "fucked off"? you're not only the one that feel "fucked off". everyone also has one too. Including me. I am not even starting this arguement. I blocked you because I don't feel right to talk to you because you still haven't change. Let me repeat about that F word phrase, I did '''NOT '''even use any vulgarities in any arguement Dëan Talk 18:18, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Modifications Jesus Christ dude, chill. I didn't see your message the first time through, no need to go from 0 to "Deadly Serious" in a half-hour. I was just going by what was showing up on the majority of other pages that already had a "full list" of modifications.